Bora
Bora is a region within the Fringe. Backgound Founded by freedom, sustained by mining Over a century ago, the Bora left Sol space to form an independent settlement in what would eventually become known as the Bora Region. Bora has an abundant supply of asteroids which provided the newly declared free people the opportunity to develop the most advanced mining equipment and mining techniques in the galaxy. That's why mining is as much a part of the Bora people's lives as it is their livelihood. To this day dense residential structures are orbited by massive asteroids saddled with mining drills, and facilities are built into the hollows of smaller asteroids. Many of the Bora people disdain stifling corporate and governmental rule, which led them to name many of their stations and sectors after virtues of independence and strength. Their isolation from the rest of the Fringe has made them distrustful of anyone who is not one of their people, so outsiders are a rare sight in the Bora Region. Among the nomadic colonies and vast asteroid fields, the Bora Region features multiple planetary phenomena such as planets in the early stages of formation with their crust still cooling into a solid or the planet itself still not dense enough to collapse into a sphere under its own gravity. Whether the Bora chose to have these events backdrop their sectors for decorative purposes or easy mining access is unknown, but the events remain as impressive as they are uncommon throughout the Fringe. The GalSpan-Bora conflict When Jake Logan aligns with the Bora, he gains exclusive access to their home region. Here he visits Dr. McLean to obtain blueprints vital for reactivating the Frontier mega-gate in the Hub. Later, Logan helps the Bora ambush and disable a GalSpan frigate that was lured into the region so that the Bora could harvest its thruster for use in the Deliverance Project. Sectors Freedom Base Freedom Base is the hub sector of the Bora Region. It contains the Bora's main base of operations, Freedom Starbase and a nearby asteroid-borne facility. Mercy Mercy features the Mercy Medical Facility, where crates of Medical Supplies can be dropped off for a credit reward. New Dawn New Dawn is the location of the namesake New Dawn Research Facility. The sector features regular lightning storms. Champion Shipyards Champion Shipyards houses the integral Champion Shipyards facility, responsible for housing and repairing several capital ships at a time. Portcullis Portcullis houses Valiance Outpost and two mega-gates, one to the Hub and the other to the Frontier. Forge The Forge sector forks into two other sectors and offers a view of a protoplanet. It is also the location of a depleted asteroid site. Haven Haven is one of the most densely populated Bora sectors, containing four colonies: Ironwood, Dark Rock, New Gaia, and Dover. The sector also contains the Ripstar mega-gate. Poranis Nebula The Poranis Nebula is a sector located deep within the thick orange-yellow dust of the Bora nebula. It is also the dwelling sector of Dr. McLean, who resides in the local Retribution Shipyards. Vendor list Below are the weapons and systems for sale at Freedom Starbase. Weapons * Arc Light Laser * Boron Medium Laser * Heavy Mining Laser * Remote Sapper * Power Sapper * Inertia Sapper * Phase Sapper * Spire Rocket * Plasma Rocket * Helios Rocket * EMP Projector * Corona Device Systems * Lead Target Assistant * Combat Scanner * Afterburner * Aim-point Module * Advanced Radar * Fog Radar * Boosters * Lock-On Defense * Lock-On Warning * Smart Shields * Burn-Off Device * Laser Reserves * Shield Reserves * Afterburner Reserve Hidden crates * Medical Supplies: Located on one of the landing pads of the New Dawn Research Facility in New Dawn Sector. * Food Supplies: Two of these crates are located on two separate landing pads of one of the mining colonies' drill structures in the Haven Sector. * Spare Parts: Located on one of the four capital ship docking moores near the bottom half of Retribution Shipyards in the Poranis Nebula Sector. During the contract Gate Blueprints, you can fly to a satellite that floats around the shipyards closely enough to the crate to be seen on radar. TNS coverage * Bora Colonies Split * Bora Sustain Heavy Casualties * Far Space Colony Claim Labeled Unofficial * Power Restored to Freedom Starbase Category:Regions Category:Tachyon: The Fringe locations